For My King
by Amusuk
Summary: Translation. I won't regret following you until the end. This is a story about time and destiny, pacing to wipe out what we can get. But, she will not regret it because if it is for him, she's willing to go anywhere to follow him. Wait a little longer... I'll come to you. Len/Rin. A fic by Rina Aria.


**Title:** For My King

**Author:** Rina Aria

**Pairing:** Len/Rin

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** I won't regret following you until the end. This is a story about time and destiny, pacing to wipe out what we can get. But, she will not regret it because if it is for him, she's willing to go anywhere to follow him. Wait a little longer... I'll come to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own this story. It belongs to Rina Aria.

Original story can be found here: fanfiction dot net / s/8787867/1/For-My-King (omit the space and change dot to.)

* * *

**For My King **

**Written by Rina Aria **

**Translated by Amusuk**

* * *

_"I never regret supporting you until the end... That is why you have to wait for me there, My King."_

I look at the two soldiers before me who look at me with disgust with no expression nor emotion. I know already that this time will come eventually, and my feeling is a bit in an uproar for what I want to say later. I don't want to die yet, but thinking of a life without him make me choose to die instead.

Behind them, another soldier appears; I know her very well. She shoves them away by saying, "I will bring her as my last duty," says her resolutely.

I look at her direction and her short brown hair with a bit of confusion. As soon as they leave us, I ask, "Why do you say that, Meiko? After that day you betrayed me," I ask slowly. I'm sure she knows that I'm not a noble anymore right now.

She, Meiko, stares at me for a second and kneels in front of me who is sitting. Then she says, "Lady Rin, you are the finest woman whom I can trust my hope to be my master. Even though you know that you will end like this, you were still unswayed to be by the side of the man who had destroyed this land," Meiko says clearly.

I stare at her before saying, "Don't refer to Len like that! I am honored with your compliment, but let me tell you this, Meiko, you and everyone here, doesn't know anything about what I and Len have to go through. But even if I say that, people are stubborn," I say, infuriated.

Meiko stands and stares at me with a surprised look before asking, "Why do you say that?" Meiko asks with a sad expression.

I throw my gaze to another direction before saying, "You don't know anything, at all... not even a little, and just sees us like that. However, do you know why I didn't run away that day?" I mutter, slipping a question at the back of my sentence.

Meiko just shakes her head from the corner of my eye, and says, "You could have run, leaving that person got punished by himself, but you stayed... keeping him accompanied until the end," Meiko says with a hint of disappointment, and she looks perplexed.

I look toward her direction, smiling, and speak, "True. I should have done that, escaping, and after I got enough followers, I will shatter this land in pieces. But I didn't. I don't have that much of a power; I choose to come after him instead of elongate my life," I say, closing my eyes.

Meiko looks to the ground and helps me to stand silently. Meiko and I walk towards the place where the execution will be proceeded. Right when he and I were separated by time. A very cruel time.

On the way, I recall the memories I had with him, my lifelong treasure, eventhough I'll go to Hell after this. The thought people often spoke of make me smile a little because, at least, I'll be with him again after this.

I still remember clearly the day we first met. When there was nothing wrong in this life. When everything was still alright.

* * *

I looked outside the cart, staring at the scenery that flew past me so fast. I was on my way to the castle to meet my fiancee. My parents were the king's counselor and I was their first daughter who was suitable to be a tribute to strengthen my family's name in the kingdom.

My parents spoke up bluntly about my job as a wife of the first prince of Halume, which would make me a soon-to-be Queen of this kingdom, too.

I didn't really know what my fiancee looked like because this was the first time I went to the castle. Besides, during my childhood time, I spent my time reading book about war strategies, government and everything that relates to kingdom. I didn't know what I felt and my fiancee felt about this engagement but I was sure we can do this even without feeling.

After a while, we arrived in the castle and my parents took me to meet the King who was getting old. During his time ruling, nothing went bad but there was nothing good either.

However, I was raptured by a man beside him. He had the same face as me and, for some reasons, he could make me paralyzed.

After some sweet-nothing talk, I got his name. He was Halume K. Len, the first prince of Halume. I didn't know since when but we'd been already in a closed garden.

We were quiet and just kept staring at each other until a waiter brought tea for us before leaving us behind.

Then I took the initiative to start the conversation, "My name is Aloe K. Rin, nice to meet you. With all the humbleness, please refer to me with Rin," I said, trying to act nice.

He glanced at me before saying, "Halume K. Len, just call me Len without honorific," he said without paying attention at how he spoke.

I looked at him carefully, not that I was mad because he seemed careless, but more because of my curiosity as to why he had acted like that. Then, what did he want from me if I would become his wife later. I didn't really like the idea of polygamy but, at least, there must be an agreement between us.

"Alright, Len. If we really are getting married and you become the king of this kingdom, what do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow before saying, "Do I really have to answer that with I want to make this country far better?" he said mockingly.

I lifted my cup and thought to reply him. It seemed it wasn't just me who realized, so I spoke, "Not really. I wouldn't be too surprised if what you want is destroying this country. It's up to you," I said calmly.

He looked at me with bemusement and said, "The women I met usually said that I should answer like that," Len said with his oddly calm look.

I laughed before saying, "That means I'm not an ordinary one," I said with a chuckle. Usually, everytime I said something like this, I would be scolded because my saying was not something women could properly speak about.

Len chuckled before saying, "If it is true that I want to destroy this country, what do you think?" he asked with laughter.

I put my tea cup back on the table before looking at the garden and started talking, "Hmm, I think that view is realistic enough seeing the condition of this kingdom for the past century and some prediction about what will happen in the next century," I said in muse.

I looked at Len's direction who asked me to continue my words. And that was what I do, "Every year, Halume Island sinks into the sea about 4,5 m deep. With the highest land only 1000 meter high and 700000 square kilometer wide, I estimate this place is no longer suitable to live in after a century passed. Not yet including the attack Halume will suffer for being near the two main countries who are in the state of war right now, Gain and Sahal," I explained with details.

Len kept nodding while listening to my explanation. He didn't seem mad but calm instead, and he listened to me carefully.

After I was done talking he said, "Glad to know that someone shares the same opinion as me. From this conversation, I think I can hand over my back to your eyes. Moreover, I'm grateful it is you who said it, Rin," Len said with a calm tone.

I looked at him, not understanding. First, because he had the same opinion as me, and second, did he just say that he accept me as his fiancee? Although I didn't understand what he mean, his voice that was calling me made me shy.

And Len held my hands and kissed them, making my face felt hot. I didn't know what I should be thinking or saying, except that I wanted this time to last as long as I could beg for.

At this second, I knew that meeting Len was a fate I could not evade. But this was also a beginning, the beginning of a countdown for me and Len... a very limited time.

* * *

Len entered the reading room, a place where I usually went to when I wanted to be alone. Len seemed exhausted, and his face was so pale. Seeing the color of his face, I stood up immediately from my place and ran to embrace him.

"Len...," I whispered softly.

Len didn't say anything and just hugged me back. I could only support him with all my might. I was the only one who can support him now, and I would support him until the end in the path he chose.

I felt someone keeping an eye on me from my back. I realized that those gaze were belong to some people I supervised directly to do what I asked in the dark. Len knew their existence and he also had same kind of people with him so it's okay.

I looked at where they were hiding and asked them to leave farther, leaving me and Len, just the two of us because we need our privacy. Not long after, I could feel their presence vanished.

I shifted my gaze back to Len again. I knew the best what Len was feeling. To save much more people... as much as we can do, Len must do something so painful to lots people.

A while after, I could hear Len seemed to inhale, and I prepared myself to listen to all of his sadness. With a soft voice, Len said, "Rin... tell me, what should I do... what should I do to make them realize?" he said with a trembling voice.

I could only hug Len before saying, "I am here, Len... I will always be by your side wherever you will go... That is why, do what you believe is the right thing," I said softly.

Len said under his breath, "Thank you... and I'm sorry. Because of my selfishness, you...," Len seemed hesitant to say the last word.

I bit my lower lip, trying to swallow the sadness that I also felt. I tried to calm myself before saying, "I don't have the right to ask for our blood... as long as you don't let me. This is for everyone here, too... I can endure," I said as calm as I could make.

Len stared at my eyes and rested his temple on mine. He then said softly, "I'm grateful... you are the one who become my wife, Rin," he said.

Hearing those words made my chest felt warm. I didn't know if Len really loved me as much as I did. But, hearing Len said that he liked me, glad to meet me, needed me, that was enough for me. I didn't want Len to lose the path he chose, that was why I would protect him from anything.

Slowly, our nose touched and I could feel his breath so close to me. Naturally, I closed my eyes, when I felt something soft pressed my lips. Len hugged me tightly, while I just could give in to his desire. This was enough... because I would support Len wherever he will go.

The peaceful time was over, when Len pulled his face away from me. I opened my eyes and saw his face seemed hurt. I smiled as best as I could to lift away the burden in his mind. I knew that Len was suffering in front of people, so I would take care of everything behind the curtain.

"Rin, how was the acceptance of other countries?" Len asked with serious tone. His face was no longer lost and pale.

I sighed in relief, contented that he was back again, before inviting him to my desk. Carefully, I took the archive I got from my people who follow the progress of those whom we sent away. After making sure no one was spying, I started my report.

"In the country of Nacht, the kingdom accept them well and their life there is getting better than over here. There are some who still don't accept the migration, but they still live a peaceful life without the possibility of being attacked. And then..." I started to report everything about the condition of people who was sent outside calmly.

Len was nodding hearing my report, seemingly happy that the plan we made together succeeded.

To avoid the aggression of two countries in the state of war right now, we made a plan, including those countries who had a good relationship and trustworthy. But, Halume's people were stubborn people, so we intentionally made a very authoritative government, with a very high tax, capturing people who tried to protest and sending them abroad.

Well, at least, this way was more effective and saved more people in the low-class in a short amount of time. We talked in front of them when they were in prison, and promised them that if they worked hard in the new land, they would have a happy life. We also gave some financial support from the tax we had gained.

It had been 2 years we've been doing it and if I calculated now, about 50% of our people had been sent abroad. So it only left some people from middle-class and the nobles. But, at the same time, Gain and Sahal's army had signs that they would launch an attack in a short time. The time Len and I had was really limited.

I got a news, from both Gain and Sahal, that the attack would be launched at New Year, and we were asked to clear the area to avoid the impact. I was a bit grateful that I actually had connections with the enemy countries secretly so there was no possibility of them attacking Halume sooner that it was planned.

But the problem was the nobles. Some nobles were smart enough to realize our plan so they acted like they knew nothing. I was sure they know that Len and I watched them with eagle-eye, because it was possible that we leave some people here because of the limited number of passenger ship.

I glanced outside the window and realized that the trees was beginning to dry, a sign that winter was coming. Also a sign that we were almost running out of time.

However, what made my mind on edge was Len. I knew something was gnawing at him from the inside, but he didn't want to talk about it to me. That made me sad and a bit happy, because Len gave some thought to my feeling. But, I didn't want to disturb Len because of my anxiety, so I kept doing what I can do now.

* * *

I spun myself in front of the mirror, watching every detail of dress the castle seemstress had made for the last ball in the castle.

They thanked me for everything I and Len had given to them who still remained in the kingdom.

"My Lady, I just can pray from far away, so that you and My Lord can live a peaceful life forever after this," said the maids before they left me.

I just smiled to her then, because I had told them that today, on this last ball, the nobles who want to bring down Len's authority will move in a large scale. That was why the maids and the people chosen by Len and I would board the last ship to the country of Rowen.

With... or without Len and I.

Somehow, my chest felt a pang. I was sure Len knew that the possibility of us escape from this place was really thin. The time we had, we cut it short this way, and we knew that. However... I still wanted to be by Len's side, even if people thought he was wrong.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of my bedroom's door opened and saw Len was there with clothes matching with mine. He looked at me with a surprised look, but then his gaze quickly softened. For some reason, I became embarassed when he looked at me.

Len then walked towards me and kneeled in front of me before saying, "Rin... you are so beautiful today," Len complimented while kissing the back of my right hand.

My face reddened without being able to control it. Slowly I bowed, so Len couldn't see my face right now because it could sway his aim.

Then I felt my body being embraced tightly, and I saw that Len was the one who did it. I didn't understand why he did this so I asked, "Len?" I asked by calling out his name.

Len just kept quiet and said nothing. I also couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say.

And then, Len said, "Rin... can you leave together with the last ship?" he asked weakly.

I was surprised hearing that and spontaneously gripped his arm and asked, "What... why would you say that?!" I asked with raised tone. I was mad... I was upset... why would Len ask me to leave him alone after everything?

Len looked at me sharply, making me a bit scared and let go of my grip from his arm, before saying, "You are the best woman I could ever ask for... and I want you to live happily. Our marriage back then... is political... right?" he said.

I was shocked to hear that. I could feel my face become hot and my eyes getting blurry. Did all this time Len looked at me just like that? All of his loving act to me, were all of that a burden to him? Was that all he think?

"Len... are you really sure that I'm thinking like that...?" I asked in a low voice.

Len looked at me, not understanding. I raised my face, and was about to say what I want when I heard a loud voice coming from the castle's entrance. The uprise had begun.

Len said slowly, "It has begun... Rin, run to the ship. If now, you can make it in time. You can ask your people to bring you there. I will hold them to give you time to run," he said firmly before walking away.

I ran after him, didn't care anymore about his plan and gripped his arm firmly. Len seemed surprised with my reaction and stared at me, he looked at me, not understanding.

"Len... I will stay by your side wherever you will go... until the end," I said slowly.

Len then said, "Rin, I don't want you to lose your life just so you can follow me," Len said with a serious tone.

I shook my head and said, "I don't care. I want to be by your side, Len. Len, you sure have realized it, haven't you? That we are no longer able going to the ship. We are the one who started this tyranny, so, only when we lose our life that it will end," I said slowly.

Len widened his eyes and stared at me in disbelief. Before Len could say anything, I said, "Len... I want to be by your side... not because of politic or anything," I said wholeheartedly.

Len's gaze slowly changed into a soft one, and he held my hands tightly. Slowly, he said, "I am... really greedy. I can't... let go of your hands... eventhough I want you to be happy. I need you here," he said slowly.

My face became hot, and when I realized it, Len had dragged me running to the ball room, trying to buy more time.

When we arrived there, we could feel the stares full of hatred from the nobles we were going to leave aimed at me and Len. Len just gripped my hand very tightly before taking me inside.

In the tip of my mind, I could predict that the rebels soon will get to the front line of the castle. Len had commanded before to fight regularly, then the survivor immediately join the other toward the hidden ship. On the last line was soldiers who were under my command directly.

I also knew that among my subordinates there was a traitor. Actually she was a good person, but she had gotten the sweet words of the nobles. Maybe it was partly my fault for not telling her about the evacuation plan I had made with Len.

I casted a glance at the musicians. They all got arms, and they came from the castaway. It was most likely they would join in the uprising.

Len brought me to the middle of the dance floor and dance with me very closely. I knew that Len wanted to talk to me in silent. Immediately I gave a glance at the careful nobles, and they seemed to understand that Len and I needed some privacy.

Yes, Len had given the internal and external relationship under my hand, so he knew that the dancing couple among us was also a trick I had. I really couldn't hide from his eagle-like eyes.

Then Len brought his lips closer to my ears before muttering under his breath, "Rin, can you tell me how much time needed to make this place a mess?" he asked in a low voice.

I looked around once again before saying, "From the numbers, there will be 30 minutes," I replied just as low.

Len nodded briefly before giving signal to the soldiers guarding the hall to get ready to fight and escape. I could feel his grip on my hand loosened and, cleverly, he brought us to the side while everyone still danced in order.

Len kissed my cheek and said, "I will go outside for a while, I trust everything here to you," he said.

I felt my cheeks become hot and nodded, comprehending. Without a sound, Len left the ball room and disappeared into the dark. Now I could only pray for his safety.

A white crystal that looked like a ball started falling in front of me. Only then I realized and thought about a snowy night. Really a good night to close the book of Halume.

I waited and waited while looking outside the window. Somehow I got a bad feeling and my legs moved itself by running off the ball room. I was sure the whispering behind me when I was leaving was the whisper of those plotter which would not bring any good.

I kept running and running, until suddenly I saw the silhouettes of two people I knew very well. They were part of my special soldiers, Kaito and Gakupo. Their clothes seemed soaked with blood, and their pace was heavy.

But, what made me shocked was the presence of the third person on Kaito's back. Naturally, I ran towards them and they quickened their pace so we could see each other.

The third person I saw was Len. His clothes were deep red, and I could see two stabbed wounds on his stomach which were still bleeding fresh blood till now. Slowly Kaito spoke, "I'm sorry... Your Highness..."

Gakupo said, "The King said he want to meet the Queen," he said with a sad face.

I received Len and sat down with him sleeping on my lap. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears. While trying to keep strong, I said, "Kaito... Gakupo... bring everyone you can save to the ship and don't forget about my last order about Meiko... set sail without me and Len," I said, trying to hold back my cry.

After a while, I didn't hear an answer. But then they said that they understood and quickly disappeared.

I hugged Len tightly, when I felt something touch my face. Surprised, I looked at the thing, and saw Len still opened his eyes.

"Len... please... talk to me..." I said desperately. I could no longer hold my tears so I let myself crying.

Len smiled to me and said, "Rin..." he called out to me softly.

I just kept staring at him. While still crying I said, "Len... don't leave by yourself... bring me, too," I said brokenly.

Len just smiled again and said, "I am... selfish... Rin...," he said in a tiny voice.

I shook my head. He said, "Rin... I... want... to say... something," he said brokenly.

Len's hand tried to wipe my tears, and I held it firmly. Len said, "I'm... happy... living with you..." he said slowly.

Len coughed blood, and panickedly I said, "Len! Please, hang on a little longer!" I blurted in panick and desperate.

Len smiled with an expression I'd never seen before and said, "Rin... Aishiteru...," he said softly.

I nodded and said, "Me too, Len... We'll always be together... in life or death... I will always be by your side even in your grave... that's why... bring me with you," I said, holding my tears.

Len smiled at me before saying, "I am grate...ful... Ri...n..." After saying those words, Len's hand went limp and fell as if loosing its strength.

I looked at him, eyes widening. I kept repeating that I was not foolish inwardly, Len was gone... leaving me alone in this world. But I couldn't hold back my grief and cried.

"LEEEEENNNNNNNN!"

* * *

"Lady Rin..." Meiko's voice brings me back to reality.

Spontaneously, I look toward her direction and ask, "What's wrong?" I ask, a bit startled.

Meiko looks at me, astonished, before wiping my cheeks, and shows me the tear that once was there. I'm crying...

"No, Meiko... I've just remembered Len's death. And it reminds me a promise I said to him... because soon, I'll have the chance to fulfill it..." I say, trying to smile.

Meiko's face turns sad before she says, "Lady Rin... you really love that person, aren't you... although if you had asked, I will bring you to escape. I don't want to leave Lady Rin like them..." she says sadly.

I just smile at her, when I see tears in the corner of her eyes. Then I remember my first time meeting Meiko. She is an ex-thief, and I'm the one who found her when she was thrown away from her group.

Softly I speak, "Meiko, don't cry..." I say softly.

Meiko looks at another direction, biting her lower lip. I look at her, saying, "Meiko, I'm happy you cry for me. But, believe me, you are not leaving me to die like you... and that's why, I want you to leave this place towards another country, too," I drawl.

Meiko looks at me, having no idea, and I speak again, "Meiko... before I die, I want you to fulfill my last five orders... just like what I give to the others," I say firmly.

Meiko's eyes seems to get its spirit back again when I say it. I'm glad that she thinks of me as her life, but I will end it now.

"Meiko... listen carefully, I will only say it once."

* * *

Now I'm standing in front of the nobles and my hands are freed. I can see them looking at me cynically, and some them looks like they want to kill me right there. I watch each and every face of the nobles left and see that there is no chosen nobles there.

I hear the judge's voice who says some words I've already memorized by heart, and look toward the clock tower right to the east from where the excecution takes place. The clock hand moves ever so slowly, while the judge keeps talking non-stop.

"...as the last honour. We give the captivate one last wish," when the judge says that, I become realize to my surrounding.

I glance at Meiko who has been ready with her sword, just as my order. I look at the sky and I hear the voice I love the most, Len's voice who is calling to me.

I smile and say, "I want... to be buried in the same grave as Len completely... because he is my King..." I say with a smile. Len, wait for me... I'm coming.

The judge look at me in disgust before saying, "The wish is accepted, continue the execution of—" before the judge finishes his words, I can feel something pierce through my chest and I feel my body lifted a little.

"The first order have been fulfilled..." vaguely I hear Meiko's voice while I can only stare at the thing that has pierce my body.

It hurts and poignant, my vision, my hearing, my body, everything seems to distant. I wish that Meiko can hear my voice. Meiko... arigatou...

Len, wait a little longer, I'm coming to you and I will only be yours. Because I'm for you, Len.

* * *

Meiko's pov

I can only sit while crying as loud as I can in front of them. Everyone have left this place, and I am the only one left. I cry and cry until I cannot shout. There is no one I can make to be my escort and leader. Now I am here all alone...

Before me is the grave of two people, the most deserving being in my life. Lady Rin and also Lord Len, those two have saved me. Lady Rin gave me path to live on, and Lord Len gave me chance to continue my life.

"I'm sorry... sorry... thank you..." I keep saying it while crying.

I've just realized my foolishness when the two had disappeared. What the Lady and the Lord had been doing for everyone. I should be dead after realizing my foolishness, but they wanted me to stay alive.

After a short while, I hear footsteps coming closer. Quickly I turn to the source of the sound and see a group of people wearing hoodie walking closer to me and the grave of the best persons in my life.

They lift their hoodie open and I immediately know them as my friends under Lady Rin. Kaito, Gakupo, Teto, Lily, Ted, and Luka, each of them bringing a bouquete of flower of their corresponding symbol. Kaito brings Camelia, Gakupo brings Edelweiss, Teto brings Daisy, Lily brings Carnation, Ted brings Iris, and Luka brings Magnolia.

"Everyone... why you..." before I can continue my words, Luka shakes her head.

Kaito then sits down beside me and put the flowers on the grave of Lady Rin and Lord Len while saying, "We all... will be stronger... just like you two," he mumbles under his breath.

I stand up with the help of Lily and see each of them saying some words that seems to ask for Lady Rin and Lord Len resting in peace.

After everything is done, Teto takes my hand while saying, "We're sorry to make you see all of this, White Rose. We're sorry for being not strong enough to disobey Lady Rin's order," Teto speaks softly.

I nod slowly. Everyone here had left by Lady Rin's order. Even I and the others were not strong enough to go against the order and bring Lady Rin and Lord Len with us. But the order that I must do echoes in my mind, I am sure Lady Rin had said the same thing to the others.

"Black Wing soon will come visiting for the last honour. We are here to bring you who temporarily lives here," Ted says calmly.

I nod, having heard it from Lady Rin. They then give me the same hoodie and bring me away from the funeral. I can only pray from far away for them now. I hope that their grave will still be there eventhough war will rise in a short time.

I sit on Kaito's horse. When we ride on horseback to where the ships send the anchors down, I remember the last five orders Lady Rin had given me.

First, kill me just like how Len died. Second, go to the study and take the document I saved in the second drawer from top, the key is each of your name. Third, don't blame yourself or bear a grudge, this is the path we've chosen.

I look around as the horse keeps pacing. To protect everything, Lady Rin and Lord Len did something very difficult to do.

Slowly, I start to see the sea on our way and I remember the fourth order from Lady Rin.

Fourth, after some days, White Wing will bring you to join protecting people, you are not alone or left behind Meiko.

After we arrive at the port, the horses we ride on are brought to the ship, and we enter the ship. I look back to the Halume Island, the country Lady Rin and Lord Len love very much they sacrificed their lives for.

Not long after, Luka suddenly greets me and says, "Don't blame yourself or bear a grudge, Meiko..." she says softly.

I quickly turn and try to smile while saying, "Despite hard, I'll try. After all, I only remember the last five orders from Lady Rin, especially the fifth," I say while looking at the island which is getting smaller.

Luka just smiles and says, "Yeah, must be hard to fulfill the fifth... but, I and the others will not forget it," she says softly.

I just nod in agreement. Short while after, Lily and Teto call out to me and Luka goes back to the cabin because there are still much work we have to do to keep the good will from The King and The Queen.

I throw my last gaze towards Halume and enter the cabin while I say the fifth order I get for the last time.

Live blisfully... even without us.

* * *

t/n: soo, this is my lifelong favorite fic in Vocaloid fandom, especially Len/Rin (bless Rina Aria for writing this beautiful fic). I actually have been permitted to translate this since last year—as my thanks to her for actively writing awesome stories for us reader, and I just got the time now ._. I hope she doesn't mind, kkk. Thank you for reading, guys!


End file.
